Infected
by Puppeteer of Chaos
Summary: Breathing in spores, scratched by a Clicker/Runner/Stalker or y'know. The old classic, being bitten. Read this compilation of 'I'M INFECTED' one-shots! Rated T for swearing. Accepting OCs! (Send as PM please)
1. Chapter 1

There was chaos everywhere, and fire wrecking havoc to unfortunate buildings. I tried running as fast as I could, but one thought kept slowing me down,

What the fuck was happening?!

A car crashed behind me, and I could feel the explosion tickle the back of my neck. Glancing behind, I saw someone chasing me, but I couldn't really see him that well. I hesitated for a second.

And that second was all he needed to tackle me, and push me on the ground. Yelping, I looked at him scared for what felt like eternity. His face was bloody and bruised, and his eyes were terrifyingly white. His hair was matted with red stains, and his face was unrecognizable with the warts covering his face, the only thing I could identify as the closest thing normal was his foul cracked lips. And by the looks of it, it probably smelled horrid.

He held me down and started clawing my face with his sharp fingernails. He was frantic, and he kept growling at me. I tried pushing him off but he wouldn't budge. My hands were flailing around anywhere, looking for anything close enough to help me, curling on something rough and rectangular-ish I smashed it on his head, shoving him as hard as I could so I could get away...

...Before being yet again in his grasp. Grasping my shoe, he pulled it off, and started setting his mouth on my foot. I kicked him off, it let off an angry wail, but it was too dazed to chase me again.

I disregarded the shoe, and noticed a stinging pain on my ankle.

"Fuckin' bastard he bit hard..." I muttered. Ignoring the pain, I started to run with the crowd, well, I was limping with the crowd really. I saw people kept on being tackled and... What the fuck.

There were some eating the people they tackled. My mind started getting woozy and I felt lightheaded. Maybe I was running for a long time, I don't know.

I want to get out of here was my brain's smartest come back for the scene(s) I had just witnessed. Trudging alongside the walls, I felt an explosion happen.

The ground shook as the gas station exploded caused by a car crash. I wasn't close enough to die from the heat, but I was close enough for me to be blown back. I felt weight less for a second, and a force on my back which made me blackout for who knows how long.

When my vision cleared, I felt sore and numb everywhere. I could feel a sharp pain on my arm, and burns just about everywhere. Getting up, I realized I needed help.

Suddenly, I was cornered by three guys. They were wearing a hoodie so I couldn't see their faces, but they were probably crazy too. Once they noticed me, they backed up, but that didn't make much sense. Each were holding some kind of melee weapon, and they could probably beat me up in a fight wether I was healed or not.

"We've got another infected here boss!" The third guy said. Infected? Huh?

"I could see that you idiot..." The so called 'boss' said. "Don't let 'im bite you". He readied his plank into a menacing position. Both muggers followed suit. I looked for any kind of escape route and found an open spot to another alleyway. Slowly getting up, the muggers looked at me confused. I took this chance to run away.

With adrenaline pumping in my veins, the pain was dulled. When I made it out of that maze, I almost curled up on the sight. People were getting ripped to shreds and I could hear their screams. I ran to a building hoping that maybe I could escape through there. Setting my hand on the handle, I noticed my hand was shaking.

What the fuck?

I heard a feral growl behind me, but before I could open the door, the bite on my ankle started getting more painful and sharp. Howling, I opened the door to lock myself in there. After locking myself inside an office, I finally noticed something weird on my ankle.

There were fungi growing on it.

What the fuck.

I tried cleaning the bite, but I was too scared to touch the fungi. I tried wiping the blood away, but it was replaced by more. I ripped a piece of my shirt to wrap it around my foot.

Fuck that guy bit hard.

I felt a bit feverish, and I heard a gentle thump on the door.

"Hello?" I croaked, which was weird. I felt fine before. Why was my voice so hoarse? The tapping went to soft to fuckin' loud as hell.

I felt even more feverish, and cold. Shivering, I went to the door. Stepping with my foot, I immediately stumbled on the floor. I looked at horror at my wound, discoloration was spreading everywhere, making it look a pale color of green and blue.

I felt so sick, and I could barely move. Except for my hands. They kept twitching.

Twitch

Twitch, twitch

It drove me mad, and I swear to God. I could see my life fading away, as my body kept on trembling, I felt the need to close my eyes.

The rumbling on the door faded away as one thing was on my head

Blood.

From there, all I could see was a bright light.

~[Author's Notes]~

If you're wondering, yes he is dead. This was a bit fun to write, and there were some grammar correction fixed by TacoSwimmer (Check out her account if you ship Rellie)

Aaaaanyways, I'm off! :D. I'll make sure to upload another chapter later on, bye!


	2. Chapter 2

**~[Author's Notes]~**

Hi! I'm not dead! Ehehe, as you guys can tell, I'm not really good at updating... :/. I start way too many things without finishing 'em. Which is sad, as I like my ideas. I swear I _am _doing the chapter(s). I'll put a sneak peak of a future chapter at the end of this note just to prove I _am _being productive and working on this.

anyways, I posted this chapter because I wanted to say I am accepting OCs. I don't really want to make OCs I'd probably get attached to and just get them killed, so I thought I could just use _your _OCs and kill them! Brilliant amiryt? Awesome. Here's a sneak peak of an upcoming chapter, (possibly not the next chapter but eh). Prepare for some bad grammar and horrible story plot thing.

**-Captain Regan-**

Stationed on a tall building of an abandoned apartment were two soldiers. One of them held a binocular and had her weapon slung over her shoulder. The other one held a rifle while he kept guard of the woman.

"Yo Reg, find any of 'em fuckers down there?" He asked gruffly, and she shrugged.

"I don't see any of them. Also, stop calling me Reg, it makes me sound like a guy." She said before continuing "My name's Francis, and I request that you call me so."

"If you ask me, Regan's way better than Francis." Ellis snorted. "Anyway, we should get back to camp. Larry's waiting for us. We've got gas already, and we should leave before nightfall." He said and Francis nodded.

"Right, be a dear and pass me my pack will you?" She asked, and he rolled his eyes, mumbled something about her being lazy and tossed her bag to her. Catching it by the sling, she grunted at the weight. Opening it, she placed her binocular in and zipped it up. Standing up, she slung the knapsack on her shoulder. She grabbed her gun that was slung on her back and started walking to the little door that had the stairs leading down hidden behind it. Before long, they reached an old door that had a Maintenance Room - Staff Only - sign hanging above it.

Ellis had his gun aimed on the door while Francis set her fingers on the handle and pushed. Both soldiers immediately set their guns aimed for any signs of infected. When it was clear there were none of the sort, they relaxed and walked slowly in the room. They didn't notice a scrawny man leaning on the wall. His arms were crossed, and his beady eyes was focusing on his boots.

"Jesus, Larry, you scared me." Francis said, relieved it wasn't a looter or any hostile... Thing. "This thing's still loaded..." She said, gesturing at her gun.

"Doesn't matter, you're late." He said, straight to the point.

-**End-**

And thats it! Oh! And if you want to send an OC to me, **please send it as a PM**. I mean, sure, getting it as a review is fine but I get really excited if I see a new review, and I don't want to be disappointed only to see it as an OC. Please use the following form:

_Name:_

_Age (I obviously don't have to say that it can't be a new born... Right?):_

_Gender:_

_Looks:_

_Fears:_

_Short History:_

_Likes:_

_Dislikes:_

_Additional notes:_

And that's it! Thank you for reading, and have a good day! oh and i created a tumblr blog dedicated to updating.

good god i am going to regret that later on, ;-;


	3. Chapter 3

As the sun was starting to set in Pittsburgh, two boys were huddled in a dark, damp apartment. Through the cracks of the broken window, light filtered in.

"Hey Justin, wake up." A boy said, his light brown hair had tints of red splattered on it, and bits of dried blood was on his face. His tattered clothes and foul scent didn't seem to faze the sleeping boy, who was grumbling for him to shut up.

"... Go away Chris, I need sleep." Justin muttered, with his eyes still closed. Pushing Chris away, he made himself more comfortable by going sideways to avoid his smug gaze. Gripping the sleeping bag tightly, he covered himself entirely inside his warm bed. "You made me stay up all night just for watch duty." He mumbled sleepily.

"Exactly! Besides, I let you sleep in today. It's near twelve-thirty already." Chris reasoned, looking at his battered watch. Justin was quiet for two minutes before Chris realized he was sleeping again. "I'm serious Justin! Wake up!" He said, shoving Justin.

"What is it now?" Justin asked, rubbing his eyes. Propping himself on his elbows he looked irritably at Chris. It looked like he wasn't going to sleep again anyways.

"Hunters were nearby," Chris started, then quickly added "They didn't see me, don't worry, just got a bit close. They talked about a supply truck-"

"You didn't get bit did you? No bullet wounds, or anything?"

"'Course not, don't get your panties in a twist. I just thought that there might be some supplies there, I mean, you said it yourself yesterday that we're running out of food." Chris shot back. Justin was quiet for a second. Debating on what to say.

"Alright, alright, just making sure."

"Sure you are" Chris scoffed, "You're getting paranoid of everything."

"Okay then, s_ooo_rry for being worried. Sooner or later you're going to be more thankful for this." Justin said finally.

"Just get up already, I'll explain it to you outside, be ready." Chris huffed in reply and walked away. Muttering obscenities, Justin got up to put some decency on him.

Soon he was in his regular thick jacket and pants. His (slightly spiky) sandy yellow hair was freshly washed from the dwindling supply of water bottle he had, and his green eyes were looking for a certain younger brother. He was outside the residence Inn holding his pack with him.

Tugging at his old gray shirt under his jacket, he impatiently waited for Chris. They'd agreed (albeit reluctantly in Justin's case) to explore the supply truck Chris found. When Chris arrived, he was wearing his old and smelly flannel jacket, his hoodie covering his hair, and he wore a dark blue cloth over his mouth. With his black shirt underneath, complete with his ripped up pants, he almost looked like a hunter, but being as tall as a fourteen year old ruined it.

"Okay, here's the thing... I'm not exactly sure the truck is real." He said sheepishly, and Justin looked skeptical. "Well, I overheard a bunch of hunters..." Chris explained, "they got a bit close to the Inn... And they talked about a supply truck crashing inside a bank, the PNC bank I mean."

"Good God! Isn't that a bit far?!" Justin choked out, "Our nearest safe house isn't even half way there. The street's filled with runners, we haven't been able to expand..." He murmured, knowing full well Chris knew this.

"But we're running low on supplies and I don't know about you, but I don't want to drink another cup of boiled water again!" Chris argued, then sighed. "We've got to take risks. I can handle it... I know ever since Dad died-"

"Don't talk about Dad, you know I still got nightmares from that, just... Fine, you know what, fine. If we die, all I'm going to say to you is I told you so." Justin said. Chris grinned, this basically meant fine, you make the shots too.

**[Scene Transition]**

"So it crashed inside..." Justin said, looking uncertainly at the sight. There was debris covering the entrance, and vines and grass around the area. There was a tiny hole big enough for him and Chris to fit in, but that wasn't really good. What if they had to escape through there? Chris could probably fit in there with no problem, he had a scrawny body. But Justin's broader form would have to squirm to move inside.

He sighed. "I'm going first. Guard my back." Grunting, he threw his backpack in front of the small path and started crawling in. After a few minutes, Justin could get out of the narrow place and gestured for Chris to go next. His head popped out of the small hole. Justin looked away from Chris and glanced at the abandoned truck, still skeptical about it.

"Alright, Chris- git' outta there." He grumbled. Chris stuck his tongue out but obeyed Justin. Examining the truck, they passed the 'Sea Food' font on the side, and saw the unfortunate driver slumped over the driving wheel. Cringing at corpse, Chris moved behind Justin. Justin looked at Chris symphatetically, and stepped closer the corpse to examine it further. There were holes all over the wind shield, but they weren't normal holes, they were bullet holes

"Poor bastard..." Justin murmured. He saw a glint of metal on the ignition. He grinned at his bonus, and opened the car door. Pulling the dead body away, he grabbed the key and the body fell with a soft thud. Chris peeked to see what he was doing.

"Car keys? I don't think the truck even works anymore, judging from the looks." He said. Justin shook his head and showed two keys dangling by the keychain he was holding.

"This other key's probably for the lock behind." Justin answered, grinning proudly at himself.

"I guess." Chris shrugged.

"Right.." Justin murmured, going to the back of the truck, he carefully opened the pad locked door and it opened with a creak. He silently cursed and looked inside the truck.

"So much for supplies..." He said aloud. It had already been picked clean, and he knew this because of a graffiti on the side. He walked to a marble stairway and sat down. Chris sulked over at his side, disappointed about the lack of supplies. He angrily took a small stone and threw it as hard as he could on the wall. It clattered on the marble floor uselessly and after that there was no sound.

"Did'ya hear that? There was a sound coming from there." A gruff voice said. Justin tensed and mouthed hunters.

"This day is getting better and better. I think we could get out of here through another way or something." Justin whispered. Chris nodded and brought out his pistol. "Let's try looking for a path through there." Justin said softly. Slowly walking to the dark path, Justin flashed his flashlight into one of the rooms. There laid was a unrecognizable being with fungi surrounding it.

"Eugh." Chris said, he got out his gas mask and Justin followed suit. Heading deeper to the dark hallway, they heard a quiet moan in one of the rooms. It sounded like crying and growling at the same time.

"Runners..." Justin whispered. "Coming here was a great idea!" Chris looked nervously away. After a bit more sneaking, they saw a stairway leading to the underground parking lot.

"Should we-" Chris started before being interrupted by Justin.

"No, too risky. It's already filled with spores here, think what's down there." Chris nodded, Justin smiled tiredly. "Don't worry it's not your fault. We just have to get out of here. Think you can do that?"

"I can, and you don't have to baby me anymore. And of I recall earlier, you were sniffling like a baby a few hours ago." Chris huffed. Justin grinned and ruffled Chris' hair.

"Yeah, well. Of course I have to baby you, you're my brother." You're the only thing I have left, Justin said himself. Turning away from Chris, he pointed at a dark hallway. "Let's try going through there, there could be an exit there.". Crouching slightly, he studied the entrance to see if it was safe before going in.

"Justin, to your right..." Chris whispered as they were sneaking along the walls. Justin glanced at the mentioned direction and spotted a clicker. He let out a soft grunt, he didn't want to deal with this. What made it even better was the fact that there was a door behind it that said EXIT with an ominous glow. Lights flashed occasionally, and just now, Justin realized it was already night. They'd spent too much time here.

"Quick, give me anything I could throw to distract it." Justin said in a low voice. Chris surveyed the area quickly and handed him a small pebble. Grabbing the tiny stone, he threw the pebble somewhere far from the door. Hearing the sound, the clicker quickly rushed off to that spot. Grinning, Justin triumphantly pumped his fist.

"Path's clear. Let's go quickly, there might be more of 'em there." Chris nodded, and Justin took this as a cue to move. Reaching the door, he pushed it once. Frowning, he pushed it again. This time, it made a metallic groan.

"I think it's jammed..." Chris said.

"Really? I didn't notice" Justin replied sarcastically, pushing the door, ramming his shoulders in an attempt to move the door.

"Sh, sh. I think I hear something." Chris said, grabbing Justine's shoulder.

"I'm going to try and be optimistic here and say it was the wind." Justin replied. Chris was about to say something but turned quiet when he heard a rumble that sounded like a rhino having a break dance party.

"Yup, definitely not the wind, you better hurry up with that, Justin!" Chris said anxiously.

"I'm trying!" Justin said frantically. A bloodcurdling scream stopped them in their tracks, and suddenly, a figure ran for Chris. Shocked, he pulled the trigger to his pistol. The runner collapsed on Chris and both of them fell to the floor. The sound of the gunshot seemed to attract more growls and screams.

"Are you alright?!" Justin said panicking, forgetting about the door for a second.

"What do you think?" Chris answered sarcastically. He got Justin's arm and pulled himself up.

"Well, sorry for worrying about you." Justin said back to Chris. "More of 'em are probably comin' here right now. Help me with the door." Nodding, Chris picked up his pistol and holstered it. His tense arms indicated he wouldn't waste two seconds getting it out. Together, both brothers pushed the door. A loud metallic groan was heard on the other side. Wincing from the screech, the siblings pushed further until they could fit through the cracks of the door. Chris went in first, then Justin. He came through just in time to see a hand get Chris' arm and get pulled into a headlock.

"Chris! Let go of Chris!" Justin yelled, pulling out his pistol. The hunter smirked and set a pistol to his head.

"Go ahead kid, see if you wanna test your luck." The hunter threatened, his lips curled to a malicious smile. Justin glared at him, and reluctantly dropped his gun and raised his hands in surrender. Chris was watching horrified, then he had a crazy idea. Steeling his resolve, he bit down on the hand of the hunter. The hunter screamed and immediately shoved Chris away from him

"Fuck!" The hunter yelped, his smug gaze turned to a cruel glare. "You little shits! Now you're gonna get it." He cradled his bleeding hand before getting his pistol out. Chris stumbled back, but he was trying not to fall. Justin immediately dropped for his gun, aiming it as fast as he could, but he wasn't fast enough. The looter had shot to the left of him, narrowly missing his left arm. Justin fell on his butt and scrambled for the gun, which had dropped somewhere. Chris saw Justin struggling to find the gun, and the hunter was nearing him, taking his time. He saw red and jumped for the cannibal.

"Don't. Touch. My. Brother!" He screamed, punching as hard as he could on the man, who was caught off guard. Justin watched horrified as the man with more experience start to dominate the fight. With adrenaline pumping in his veins, he grabbed the man's pistol and shot blindly. A scream of pain was heard and a soft thud. Everything was quiet man was kneeling on the floor, the bullet had landed his chest.

"I-if I'm going down, he's going down with me." He gurgled out, his mouth was filled with blood, coloring his teeth an ugly shade of red. Chris backed away and brought out his pistol.

"N-No, you aren't...!" He said shakily, and shot. The gunshot rang throughout the place, and the man fell down, dead.

"That was way too close for my liking, Chris, are you okay?" Justin asked. Chris was quiet for a second and raised his arm to make the thumbs up sign. Justin sighed with relief, but it still wasn't over just yet. He went up to Chris, scanning him for any wounds. Chris sported purple bruises on his arms and several small cuts he had gotten before the fight.

"Nothing too bad." Justin said finally. A sigh of relief escaped him, and he helped Chris up.

"O-ow. He hits hard..." Chris groaned, "Thanks." He said simply, not knowing what else to add. Justin nodded, and asked him if he could walk by himself to which he replied yes.

"Wonderful. Let's find a place to stay for the night shall we?" He said breezily. Chris looked up to see the stars, which glowed brightly. He stood there mesmerized by the purple-ly blue sky, filled with glittering diamonds. One of the few, minuscule, perks you get living in a post-apocalyptic world would be the views, though running for your life does tend to ruin the moment.

"Chris, enough with the stargazing, this isn't a field trip." Justin laughed, waving his hands in front of him, and he swatted it off. Justin put hardened his expression after a second. "But seriously, safe house. Now."

**[Scene Transition]**

"Hurry Chris! Up the ladder, quickly!" Justin screamed, terrified for his brother who was looking wildly at everything. He was situationed on top of an emergency fire exit, a mob of runners were chasing them, and there were two clickers in that group. Justin extended his arm so Chris could grab it, who was hanging on the rusty, broken ladder that managed to hang despite Chris' weight.

Chris latched his hand on Justin's arm, terrified on what would happen and the older brother pulled with all his might and managed to save Chris from the growling monsters below. They ran inside the building though one of the open windows and sprinted to the most safest place they could find.

"Are you... Are you okay?" Justin breathed out. Chris shook his head, but put on a brave smile. Justin's knees almost gave out, and hugged Chris. "That was so close, Jesus Christ"

"Don't go all touchy touchy on me now Justin." Chris said jokingly, and but stopped after one look from Justin.

"Right. Sorry... Just that, you almost... Nevermind" He said. "Let's just... Ugh, sorry. I lost myself there. I'm okay. Let's just keep going." Justin said, though the last sentence seemed softer in tone. Chris looked skeptical, and jokingly asked him if he was on his period. Justin broke into a shaky smile.

**[Scene Transition]**

The brothers ended up staying at small shop towards the west of the bank. After barricading it, and finding the most secluded spot they settled down. Justin eyed Chris wearily as he sat down on a battered chair.

"You're... Sure you want first watch? You've been up all day, surely you'd be tired right now." He asked.

"Absolutely." Chris said seriously. What Justin didn't notice was the bead of sweat trailing down his forehead, or the slight nervousness in his voice. Despite what Justin thought, adrenalin was pulsing through his veins. Chris absently thought about how tired Justin was, to not notice this, or if not that, how tired he was to not even mention it to him.

"Okay. Fine first watch is yours." Justin said finally. "Wake me up when the sun come's out." Getting up, he lied down on the old leather sofa and made himself more comfortable. When he closed his eyes, Chris knew it was only a matter of minutes before he fell asleep.

Once he was sure he was asleep, he sighed.

"I'm sorry Jus'. I'm so sorry." He breathed out, gingerly rubbing the scratches of a clicker on his arms

It was certainly an understatement to say Justin was horror-struct when he found the body of Chris lying down on a pool of dried blood

A short message was written on the wall behind the corpse, written with the blood of his younger brother.

"I'm so sorry - C"

**-[Author's Notes]-**

Idk how i did, hope it was good. I ran out of writting juice at the end, im so sorry.(ha)

Oh! And I was supposed to update on my birthday, but then something happened and I wasn't able to finish this up. But, y'know. At least I updated on my birth month! :

This ending seems too sad, and maybe a bit too dark. In my terms anyway, you have no idea how much I shivered as I was writing this. Please search up kittens after reading this, maybe even puppies too.

Much Love,

Me.


End file.
